Area 51 Adjacent
| storyby= Tom Konkle | teleplayby= Tom Konkle Jon Colton Barry | directedby= James Krenzke | previousepisode= | nextepisode= }} Area 51 Adjacent is the twelfth episode of season 1 of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Premise Daphne's dream of meeting alien life might not be what she expected when she gets caught in a vicious game of cat and mouse with one at Area 53, two levels higher than Area 51. Synopsis A group of kids are camping out in the desert. One of them is about to take a picture with his phone, when he notices something flying through the sky. The mysterious object crashes and the kids go check it out, only to discover an alien. The gang is driving through the desert. Daphne is amazed because she thinks it's a good place for UFOs to land. Shaggy and Scooby get scared because they know UFO's mean aliens, but Daphne points out that not all aliens are bad. Velma, however, points out that aliens don't exist. Suddenly, one of the kids shows up on the road. He warns the gang about the alien and runs away. Shaggy and Scooby then follow him, only to get hurt by cacti, rattl snakes, chainsaws then fall into a ravine full of chainsaws. The gang goes to check out where the alien was spotted, where the alien is lurking around. Daphne tries to get the alien to come out but then finds a mysterious device on the ground. Shaggy tells Daphne to put the device down, saying it might have space germs, but she just continues calling out for the alien. The alien then appears right in the Mystery Machine and chases Shaggy and Scooby. When they escape, spotlights from helicopters shine on them. Then jeeps and trucks show up, and in one of the jeeps is Colonel Peterson, who takes the gang in for questioning, for the charges of suspicion of being aliens. Fred tries to talk to thm, but gets the whole gang and their van taken away. The gang stares angrily at Fred for getting them captured. When Shaggy asks where they're taking them, Daphne assumes they're taking them to Area 51, but Velma says that Area 51 is just a conspiracy theory. Daphne then makes claims about Area 51, but Velma dismissed those claims as other explanations. They pass by Area 51, which confuses Daphne, to which the Colonel reveals that they're taking the gang to Area 53. They take them down to Area 53, with the alien stowing away on one of the trucks. They head deeper and deeper into the facility, while the alien follows them. They meet General Stall, who questions why they are here. Colonel Peterson explains he found them by the crash site and believes they might be aliens themselves. General stall warns Colonel Peterson if they're not aliens, this could mean trouble. Colonel Peterson states they need to be interrogated and points their vehicle out to Stall. While investigating the Mystery Machine, one of the scientisst activates the automatic trap and un-masker, despite Fred's warnings. After interrogating the gang, Colonel Peterson makes a statement that the whole gang (except for Scooby) are aliens. Despite Stall's protests, Peterson has the gang moved to a permanent holding cell. On their way, Fred asks Velma if she found any clues, but she answers no because as long as the men of Area 53 think they're aliens, they'll never get to the bottom of the mystery. Suddenly the alarm goes off, saying th're is an intruder. The alien comes down into the hallway and starts chasing the gang. Daphne tries to reason with the alien, but Shaggy grabs her and runs off. They reach a dead end, then find a security badge on the floor, which they use to open the door and escape the alien. It's revealed that the tag belongs to General Stall, which Fred suspects is a clue. Fred soon discovers that they're in Area 53's hanger, which is where they brought the spaceship. They find the spaceship and discover that Area 53's equipment is outdated, then find requests for new computers all marked denied. Velma then finds a remote then asks Daphne for the device she found in the crash site. It turns out it's a piece of the remote. Daphne assumes it's what the alien is after, but then the alien itself appears and chases the gang. Velma and Fred head to the Mystery Machine, while Scooby, Shaggy, and Daphne head up the balcony. The aliens chases the three, causing them to land on the ship, which also causes the remote to activate the spaceship. The ship takes off through Area 53. Fred and Velma use the Mystery Machine's rocket function to chase after it. Soon they all blast right out of Area 53, then go up into the sky until they return back down. They chase through Area 53 until Daphne loses the remote and the ship is about to crash into a dead end. The alien escapes, while Daphne, Scooby, and Shaggy escape to Mystery Machine, and the spaceship crashes and gets destroyed. Daphne finally admits that the alien was not friendly and that she'll never go on an adventure with aliens. But Shaggy tells Daphne she's doing that already with the gang. Velma then suspects who the alien is, but soon the gang is recapture bydColonel Peterson. Peterson puts that gang in a cell, then General Stall comes and asks what happened. Peterson says that the gang destroyed countless dollars worth of government property and research. General Stall makes a deal that if they let them leave they won't tell anyone about what they saw in Area 53. Daphne, Scooby, and Shaggy agree, but Velma and Fred disagree. Stall orders that the gang should be moved to the maximum security ward. As they head there, Fred notices that the Mystery Machine is being put into a crate, then the alien arrives and chases them. Shaggy, Scooby, and Daphne go into the elevator, while Fred and Velma are chased down the stairs by the alien. When they all get down, Fred goes to the Mystery Machine and activates the automatic trap and un-masker, but catches Scooby instead, but somehow catches the alien in the process. When the Colonel arrives, Fred reveals that the alien is General Stall. The alien ship that crashed was really just a remote controlled drone dressed up to look like it was from another world, and Daphne found the piece of the control device that Stall used to crash the ship in the desert. Stall crashed it near those kids because he wanted them to take pictures and present evidence of an alien invasion to the world. In the lab, where the alien attack, the gang found Stall's security tag conveniently left for them to find. Stall left it for them on purpose because he wanted word to get out even though that would cause pandemonium, but it would get Area 53 more funding for better resources. All the requests for new computers were being denied because Stall never found any real aliens, which was what the whole scheme was about, to frighten people and keep the funding going for his cushy job. Stall is then taken away while trying to figure out another name to call the gang, other than "meddling." Characters Main characters: * Gang ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Colonel Peterson Villains: * Alien * General Stall Other characters: * Tyson * Braden 1 * Mac * Tyler * Ruby * Braden 2 * Braden 3 * Rattlesnakes * Soldiers * Technicians * Colonel Peterson's father Locations * Nevada ** Groom Lake ** Area 51 ** Area 53 * Roswell, New Mexico Objects * Cacti * Chainsaws * Muzzle * Handcuffs * Computers Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * There is no chase song (not even without lyrics); it seems to have been dropped in favour of the dramatic chase between the Mystery Machine and the fake flying saucer. * Writer, Tom Konkle, provided commentary for this episode through A Podcast Named Scooby-Doo! (See external links below). Miscellaneous * Disguises: None. * Daphne Du Jour: She believes in aliens, and wants to prove there are friendly ones, instead of only frightening ones. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * During Tyson's confusing directions, he named someone "Further", when everybody had already been named. Not that anyone would be named that to begin with. Home media * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!: Season 1, Part 1 - Spooky Kooky Fun! DVD set released by Warner Home Video on February 23, 2016. * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!: Season One, Part Two DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 10, 2016. * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!: Season One, Part One DVD set released by Warner Home Video on May 11, 2016. Quotes References External links * Commentary by Tom Konkle at A Podcast Named Scooby-Doo! | series= Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Season 1 | after= }} }} Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 1 episodes